


comfort ; jackbum

by wealllose



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fencer Jackson Wang, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wealllose/pseuds/wealllose
Summary: Jackson is a fencer, yet he would much rather be at home with Jaebum.





	comfort ; jackbum

comfort ; jackbum   
  
  
"Wang Jiaer, get out there! There's no damn time for sitting around!" A voice boomed through the gymnasium, echoing off the walls. A tremor ran through his body as it hit his ears, the harsh tone making his chest clench. He listened, even when his legs felt tight and his heart raced as his feet stood again, falsely steady. His shoulders held high, chin lifted in a confident manner-- all to cover how he felt inside. No matter what, he always listened because he had too.    
  
He lowered the mask over his face, eyelids shutting as it came down, soft lashes tickling the tops of his cheekbones. He heard the growing roar around him of anxious onlookers, waiting to see who the winner would be, and more so, who the failure is. The pressure in the room suffocated him as he lifted his sword into the air and gripped it tightly, his gloves slowly filling with perspiration. This wasn't the first match of the day, in fact, he had been up to par at least seven times now. He felt the sweat trapped in his gear which slid uncomfortably down his back, the back of his mind praying to get out of the restricting clothes. But he couldn't, not until the match was over, and the match after that, and so on.    
  
A whistle blew, calling attention to the floor and silence to fill the wide room. His opponent stared him dead in the eye as he pulled his mask down as well, an evil look living deeply in the blackness of his pupils. "There's no way in hell I'm letting a twink like you win." He practically spat. Yet he didn't show how much it affected him.    
  
A whistle again, "ready, en garde!"    
  
He lifted his fencing sword in front of him, parallel to the floor and staring the other man in the eye. His legs jumped into stance, body lined up to perfection as he faced off the opponent of whom he didn't even know his name. He stood attentive to the others moves, waiting for an advance.    
  
The others sword jabbed at his chest to which he drew back, successfully avoiding it's blow. From there he lunged his own forward, the crisp sound of metal clanking together before sliding down together. It was a chilling sound, almost like a knife being pulled from its sheath. It was going to be brutal now that the metal shone under the gym lights, angry and sharp.    
  
The opponent advanced quickly, shoes dancing over the matted floors like a dancer moving swiftly. He was calculated and precise, and for some reason he was not having the same luck that day.    
  
"Jiaer! Get your head out of your ass and act like a man!" The referee yelled at him, which only caused him to jump in surprise-- taking a jab to the chest.    
  
A whistle blew, and it ended in defeat.    
  
He stood and watched his opponent make his way off the mat, yet unable to move himself. He stood, watching everyone else filter out of the gym, feeling like he was not truly there at all.    
  
"Wang," a voice snuck up on him again, "what's with you today? You act like someone took a jab at your head."   
  
Jackson looked up and pulled his mask over his head to breathe. "I'm not sure," he stared at the mask in his hands, "I'm sorry I let you down."    
  
His coach stared at him with such disappointment that it made his insides turn to cold ice, slowly dripping away from the burning in his chest. He was breathing quickly still, and he couldn't stop.    
  
"Just don't let me down, Jiaer. Don't let everyone down again like you did today, you should go home and think about how much of a shame you were today." His coach spoke with nothing but pure coal in his voice, the unwanted name scraping off of his teeth. Hard, unforgiving, black coals that burned away the rest of the ice in Jackson's body. As he walked away, he placed a heavy hand on Jackson's shoulder-- he felt that weight on him for the rest of the day.   
  
...   
  
His breaths never slowed, even when his feet met the door to his apartment and beyond. The sweat never dried, uniform still snug to his body. He hadn't felt like changing at the gym, simply because it was nearing ten p.m. and being there alone scared him. Everyone had left him, so he left as well-- now entering the door to his apartment.    
  
It was quiet inside, and he faintly wondered if his roommate was asleep. Roommate, he felt some of the weight leave his shoulders at the thought-- he was so much more than a simple roommate.    
  
He made his way through the dim kitchen, turning the light off behind him and walked the small expanse of hall to the bedroom. The door was cracked open, warm, inviting light spilling through the opening like tempting honey. His clammy palms pushed it opened the rest of the way gently, a creak sounding through the silent night, revealing a form on the bed. Jaebum.    
  
He was laid under the warm sheets, upper body resting against the headboard, a pair of reading glasses sat across the bridge of his nose-- waiting. His eyes looked over the rim, a warm smile crossing his smooth lips. "Jackson, I was waiting for you."   
  
Jackson shifted to set his bag down, feeling more weight leave his shoulders, yet not enough. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so long."   
  
Jaebum ignored the words and shed himself of the soft bed sheets, making his way toward the boy. "Don't apologize, it's never your fault. I know how crazy they get over simple practice. How was it, today?"   
  
Jackson stood as Jaebum's hands went to work at the back of his gear, standing closely to help rid him of the hot garments. Jackson simply sighed in relief as he felt the zipper come down, Jaebum's chilled fingers running down his spine along with it. "They were too hard on me, they always yell at me."   
  
Jaebum sighed, the puff of air fanning across Jackson's bare shoulders. He dropped the heavy shirt to the floor, shoulders falling from their tense position. He felt Jaebum's hands massaging him gently, smooth hands running over his back that was still sticky with sweat.    
  
"They're always too hard on you. I just want you to know that no matter what they said today, I'm proud of you, baby." Jaebum leaned in closer and left a kiss on the nape of the boys neck, trailing softer ones across the side of his neck as well.    
  
Jackson sighed, "'m hot."    
  
"Here, why don't I help you wash up before we get into bed?" Jaebum offered gently, holding out his hand as Jackson turned to him. He nodded and laced their fingers together. Jaebum sent him a smile so soft that it could equal the softness of a million pillowy clouds in the blue sky. His eyes scanned over the boys bare chest, seeing it move under each soft, living breath.    
  
"Look at you," he whispered, "such a beautiful boy. I'm so lucky to have you."   
  
Jackson smiled for the first time that night, following gentle footsteps to the bathroom where he shed himself of everything. The clothes, the sweat, the tension, the disappointment, everything. All that lay on his body was Jaebum's soft spoken words and gentle stares. He followed him under the showers stream, the water warmed and inviting. He let out a huff of air as the droplets cascaded down his body, each taking pounds of stress with it down the drain. Jaebum pushed his hair out of his eyes, even though they were closed peacefully.    
  
From behind his eyelids he saw pure darkness, yet, that was okay. He didn't let the blackness scare him, but instead felt comfort in its simplicity. This was simple and easy, standing there in such warmth with Jaebum who took care of him. He felt his warm hands wash over his body, scented soap washing down his skin to rid himself of everything. He rest his head on his shoulder and just breathed.    
  
"So pretty," Jaebum whispered sweet nothings into his ear, "such a sweet boy. I love you, Jackson."   
  
To which Jackson replied with an 'I love you' and moved impossibly closer to him. He heard the sweet sound of Jaebum's low laugh vibrate in his chest that Jackson pressed his lips against. He left small kisses along the broad expanse of skin while thinking of how manly Jaebum was. He was tall, he was strong, he was muscular, and you could tell as soon as you looked at him. He radiated masculinity so simply, all while still managing to be so gentle and soft. Jackson couldn't do that.    
  
"Jaebummie," he whined quietly against his neck, "my opponent called me a twink today and a bad word."   
  
Jaebum's hands stilled over Jackson's lower back, fingers tracing the wet skin slowly.    
  
"Why can't I be manly like you? I don't want to be Jackson anymore, Jackson is just a soft baby." He continued, burying his face deeper into the crook of Jaebum's neck.    
  
"You are a soft baby, my soft baby. But you're also such a strong boy, Jackson. Even if they say mean words to you, you are so good at fencing. We all have those days where we are stronger and days when we are weaker-- and that's okay."   
  
Jackson lifted his head and looked him in the eyes with those big, bright orbs of his. They were golden like honey, sweetness radiating from inside of himself. Jaebum lifted his hands to cup the boys cheeks, bringing their lips together in a warm kiss.    
  
"Don't ever let anyone tell you you're not good enough, baby. You're everything I ever need." He whispered against his smooth lips. Jackson blushed, and smiled.    
  
...   
  
Jaebum pulled Jackson closer to him under warm sheets. Their bodies touched, covered in nothing but the boxers they reluctantly put on even though Jackson whined in protest. Jaebum smiled softly when the boy tucked his head under his chin, the soft hair tickling his skin. Jackson could usually never keep still, always fidgeting and squirming or speaking randomly to fill silence. He didn't like silence, and he surely didn't like to sit still, even when he was tired. Yet there were exceptions, like tonight.    
  
His body lay so still, shallow breaths entering and leaving slowly, only landguidly sighing once in awhile. Jaebum could tell he had a rough day whenever his body lay frozen, muscles loose and unable to keep himself up anymore. He curled into his side like putty, molding perfectly to his form. Jaebum held him, pulling him onto his chest to wrap both arms around him tighter. Their bare chests touched and it was warm, Jackson wrapping his legs comfortably around Jaebum and sighing.    
  
He could tell the boy was dozing off when his breaths evened out, deep breaths steady. "Love you baby," he whispered onto Jackson's temple, leaving a kiss there before petting through his hair. Jackson just squeezed him tighter, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was really sad that Jackson cried on stage because of people being mean to him recently. He deserves to be happy and to smile and feel proud of himself. I wrote this because Jaebum is that safe space where he can be himself in this au and I hope he finds happiness and comfort in real life :'(


End file.
